


In the Hospital

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When waiting for Hinata in the hospital, Kageyama met a little boy with orange hair waiting for his mother alone. He said he was going to be a brother and he was alone because his father had to work.</p><p>So Kageyama accompanied him and learned more than he expected from the little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hospital

It was just another evening practice after school, but somehow Kageyama was now sitting in the waiting of room of local hospital, facepalming and groaning.

Hinata did God knows what maneuver with Nishinoya and the next thing Kageyama knew, Hinata was bleeding from his head. 

Coach Ukai had brought them to hospital, but he got a call of another family emergency on the way. Kageyama assured the blond coach that he’d be okay with waiting for Hinata alone and that he had enough cash for renting taxi if necessary.

So there he was, sitting in his black jacket, sighing and worrying. Kageyama already had the key to the clubroom, so he could go get their bags after this.

A nurse came out from the room with big, swinging doors.

“Are you Hinata-san’s friend?” she stopped before Kageyama.

Kageyama stood up immediately. “Yes.”

The nurse had to look up at him, but she smiled, “Hinata-san is okay. It was just a cut on his forehead. But he was panicking when he saw a lot of blood, so he is resting right now. You’d have to wait for about three hours. Would it be okay for you to wait? You can call his parents, if you didn’t want to wait.”

Kageyama glanced at the clock on the hospital’s wall. It was already 6 pm. There might be no train running back to Karasuno area when it was over 9 pm, but Kageyama didn’t care. He wanted to be the first person Hinata saw after the orange-haired feels better.

“I’ll wait,” Kageyama nodded. “Thank you.”

So the nurse left and Kageyama sat again.

He had nothing on him but wallet and mobile phone. Kageyama rarely used his phone except for very important things, so there was nothing interesting there. He had, however, sent messages to everyone in the volleyball club, letting them know Hinata was okay. After floods of response, Kageyama was left nothing to do again. And it was only twenty minutes.

Kageyama stood up and walked around, trying to find vending machine.

He found one and got his favorite-boxed milk. 

Kageyama sighed, sucking his boxed milk in silence, thinking how was it possible for Hinata to be athletic yet clumsy. He squeezed his eyes closed and hear baby crying in the distance. Kageyama looked around to find himself in a different section of hospital.

Not far from the vending machine, sat a little boy, probably about Hinata’s little sister age. Kageyama might mistake him for the said little sister, Natsu, if only the tiny boy was wearing Natsu’s trademark hair accessories. 

Okay, so there was a little boy that looked exactly like Hinata. Kageyama couldn’t help but to stare at him. He probably stared so hard because the little boy flinched.

“S-s-scary onii-chan…” he shuddered.

And he had Hinata’s foul mouth, apparently, though people had been saying that Kageyama’s mouth was much more foul.

“Why are you alone?” asked Kageyama, squeezing on his boxed milk.

“M-my father is working,” the little boy answered.

“Who are you waiting for? Your mother?”

“Y-yes.”

“Is she sick?” Kageyama thought it was horrible for little boy to wait for his sick mother alone.

“N-no, she’s giving birth to my sister.”

“Oh,” said Kageyama, who didn’t exactly know what to say. 

He walked towards the little boy, who could still smile despite his teary eyes, “Onii-chan, you’re really tall.”

“Yeah? I’m a volleyball player.”

“Oh! So that’s why you have funny socks,” he pointed out Kageyama’s kneepads before Kageyama’s shoes.

Kageyama forgot to take them off because he was in such a hurry of bringing Hinata to hospital. 

“These are kneepads,” he said. “They’re used to protect your knees so they don’t hurt too much on a match.”

The little orange-haired boy nodded, distracted from waiting his laboring mother alone. “If I played volleyball too, would I be tall like you, Onii-chan?”

Kageyama actually did wonder. This boy was still so small. There was still years to grow, unlike a certain middle blocker in his team. “Maybe.”

“Cool! I’ll start playing volleyball from tomorrow!”

Kageyama just nodded.

They went silent.

And the little boy started to sniffle and cry.

Kageyama was really bad with child—or worse, crying child.

“W-will my Mum be okay? I’m so scared.”

“She’s going to be alright,” Kageyama patted the little boy’s orange-haired head. Even his hair texture was close to Hinata’s, considering Kageyama had grabbed Hinata’s head a lot on his moments of rage. “You have to be strong for your mother as well.”

“Do you have sibling, Onii-chan?” he looked up to Kageyama, his eyes big and almost golden.

“No. I’m an only child.”

“… That must be lonely.”

Kageyama chuckled, because the little boy made such serious expression, “Not really. I have my volleyball teammates.”

“Ah, that’s right! I was only child too until my Mum got pregnant. And now I’m going to be an onii-chan too!”

“Yes. You are very lucky.”

“Do you want any siblings, Onii-chan?”

“Not really.”

“Too bad. I can be your brother.”

“Why do you want to be my little brother?”

“Because you’re tall and cool!”

Kageyama sighed. Not this whole tall-and-cool that made him got a lot of confession behind the gym again.

But then the little boy chuckled, “And also very, very kind.”

Kageyama’s heart stopped at that. “Um… okay.”

“Onii-chan, do you have any friends who is a big brother?”

Kageyama’s thought went immediately to Hinata. “Yeah.”

“Is he a good big brother?”

“Absolutely. His little sister loves him so much I have hard time visiting him, because she thought I’m going to take her beloved big brother away.”

The little boy chuckled, “It’s because sometimes you make scary expression, Onii-chan.”

“Why you…!”

“It’s just your face, though. You’re still a really kind person at heart, and I think it’s very important to be kind.”

Kageyama nodded.

“Hey, Onii-chan, you must really like this friend of yours!”

“Yeah? How can you tell?”

“Your face went all ‘pwaaah’ and ‘woooh’ when you talked him!”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, “Well… he’s my partner in volleyball, after all.”

“Partner?”

“We’re called odd duo. We can do this, um, maneuver in volleyball.”

“What kind of maneuver?”

Kageyama spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to the little boy about volleyball, and the about how the quick he does with Hinata worked.

“So your friend just closed his eyes when he hit the ball from you?”

“Yeah.”

“I see! So he trusts you so much. And probably really like you too.”

Kageyama didn’t know what to say to that. Did Hinata like him? They were still fighting, but at some degree Kageyama could tell that Hinata did like him. They spent a lot of times together, after all.

“Maybe,” muttered Kageyama eventually.

“I wish I could be a good older brother and middle-blocker like your friend, Onii-chan,” pouted the little boy.

Kageyama chuckled. Well, the little boy had Hinata’s hair and eyes, for a start. “Oh, I believe you will.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know? Are you time-traveler?”

Kageyama shrugged, “I just know.”

The little boy’s smile somehow bloomed, “Okay! I believe in you, Onii-chan.”

So Kageyama smiled back and for some reason he knew he wasn’t smiling scarily.

A sound of crying baby suddenly ripped the air and the little boy gasped. “I-is it…?”

Kageyama gulped and waited as well. They waited in silence, until a nurse walked out from the door and knelt before the little boy, “Your sister is here!”

The little boy’s tears of joy might be one of the most touching things Kageyama ever saw in his life. The little boy’s crying face was just like Hinata’s and suddenly Kageyama miss his Hinata so much.

Wait—‘his’ Hinata?

“Onii-chan, I’ll go see my mother now,” said the little boy.

Kageyama nodded, “Okay. You did a great job waiting for her.”

The little boy smiled, “Thank you for accompanying me, Onii-chan!”

Kageyama waved his hand and the little boy disappeared behind the door. He could see the nurse holding an orange-haired baby and some chatter poured out to the hallway.

“Shouyou, you’re a big brother, now…!”

Kageyama felt like time just stopped.

Could it be…?

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama turned around to see Hinata jogging with bandage on his forehead.

“Dumbass!” growled Kageyama, keeping his voice low in the hospital. “Don’t go running around after you’re injured!”

Hinata pouted, “Sheesh. Okay, already.”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata. Hinata looked alright. He breathed a long breath of relief and tugged Hinata’s arm, “Alright, we’re going home now.”

“Eh? It’s so late already.”

“We’ll get our bags first, but you’re staying over at my place tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re injured and your house is so far away, Dumbass!”

Hinata stopped, replacing Kageyama’s fingers on his arm to his hands, and walked again, chuckling.

Kageyama tried not to blush too much.

“You waited for me since evening, Kageyama?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry. Thank you.”

“Just get better and practice more carefully tomorrow.”

“Okay, Kageyama.”

When they caught the last train, Hinata mumbled, “Have I told you that Natsu was born in that hospital we just visited?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! It was long time ago, but I still remember it quite well. Also, I met this scary looking man when I waited for my Mum! Dad was working by then, so I kind of have to wait for her alone. It was suuuper scary in the beginning, but then it was okay because I wasn’t alone.”

Kageyama said nothing except some noises that tell Hinata he was listening.

“I don’t remember too much, but he said something about how I’ll be good brother—and volleyball player? And that was ages before I saw the Small Giant.”

Kageyama chuckled, “Really? Isn’t that nice?”

Hinata’s smile was an exact copy of the little boy’s smile.

“Yes, Kageyama. It’s really nice. It was really, really nice.”


End file.
